I'm not looking for trouble
by LittleMissMissfit
Summary: It was supposed to be in chapters but i really couldn't sorry it is long but compleat :) has smut near end


**Okay i written this a bit ago and it was supposed to be spilt but i really couldn't be bothered sorry **

"Come on guy's time to get home" shouted Sherk after they all finished the song

"But do we have to go early" asked Donkey with a sad look on his face

"Donkey you never leave me anyway" shouted Sherk walking to his house with Fiona

"Well I'm gonna prove you wrong this time" he said as he put his foot down "I'm gone"

"Good!" shouted Sherk from inside. Donkey went to where he stayed with Dragon but Puss was sitting in a willow tree. Alone.

Puss decided to go and see Sherk as truthfully he didn't have anywhere to stay anymore. He always had somewhere to stay on missions. If he needed it, most of the time he usually awake at night spending 'quality time' with female cats. But tonight he wasn't really in mood; he wasn't even near town at the moment he was in the forest or swap if you'd like to call it.

*Knock knock*

"Donkey go away" shouted Sherk from inside

"It's not Donkey its Puss senor" he said as Shrek opened the door

"What do you want" Shrek said harshly

Puss's POV

What am I gonna say I can't tell him I'm upset, Puss is never upset I just miss kitty so badly we were meant to stay in touch but we just drifted away. I guess I decided to stay in isolation because I didn't want to get so close to anyone well apart from all the sex haha. She was the only girl that I ever cared about the only girl who I truly loved and she is now gone.

Normal POV

"PUSS" Shrek shouted which made Puss jump as he was in deep thought about Kitty.

"Madre mia you scared me life out of me" Puss shouted leaping back

"Puss why are you bothering me and Fiona" Sherk shouted a lot louder than the other shouts

Puss's POV

"Doesn't matter" well that went well I knew it wouldn't go well. I guess I haven't really spoken about Kitty for so long it's so hard now. Haha the confident Puss in boots cannot even talk about a simple girl. To think that no one even knows about Kitty well it was 12 years ago. Since I've been with Sherk it's as if they are my new family. I do quiet like this tree I guess it's my new home well until I go on a mission with Sherk and that ass. Well it's getting late now I'm gonna get some sleep.

Normal POV

The next day came and Puss decided to make some changes to his life slightly. He thought that he isn't going to play with a different girl every night that instead of sex at night he should focus on his fighting skills. He decided that he is gonna search for kitty and spend some more time with her as nothing has really come up for him and Sherk.

"Senor!? Senor!?" Puss shouted as he knocked on Sherk's door

"What now Puss" shouted Sherk coming out his house

"Look senor about yesterday" Puss said as he sat on a rock

"Puss we were worried we'd never seen you that low before" Fiona said in a worried voice

"Yeah I guess I needed to sleep on it but thank you senorita Shrek may I ask something of you"

"Anything Puss"

"Help me find my senorita"

Puss invited Donkey and Sherk over to the willow as he needed to speak with them about kitty he thought that they'd be great help on the mission to find Kitty but first he needed to explain who she was to them.

"Okay senors you probably don't even know who Kitty is do you"

"Who the hell is Kitty" asked Donkey harshly well I wouldn't say harshly basically Donkey's usual tone

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE WHEN WE ARE TALKING ABOUT KITTY" shouted Puss taking his sword out and aiming it at Donkey as you can see Puss is very sensitive about Kitty

"Whoa whoa calm down Puss chill put the sword down what's going on Puss" shouted Sherk trying to calm Puss down

"Sorry my friends I guess I'm a little sensitive today" Puss said putting his sword away

"I can think of other words" Donkey said as Puss said giving him a sharp look.

"Puss can you explain exactly what's going on" Sherk said sitting next to Puss

"Okay senor yesterday I was missing my old senorita Kitty a long time ago we were very close but we had to go our separate ways we did occasionally meet but I haven't really seen her for over two years and you don't understand how much I miss her you see she was perfect she was basically me but a female version she even had we little boots and well I guess I wanted to well I still want to settle down with her. Well two cats settle down haha no I mean have this place to always go back to after our adventures as she lives on the streets and well so did I before I met you guys so what do you say to a little adventure" Puss said smiling all the way through his little speech leaving Shrek and Donkey gob smacked they never actually knew Puss could care about a girl so much

"Well Puss to answer your question as the two boys are so shocked they would love to go and I think you're being extremely mature now and I hope it goes really well for you" Fiona said smiling

"Why thank you Fiona and well there probably shocked as they didn't know I could actually care about a girl well like actually real feelings if you know what I mean" Puss said blushing

"You mean like a girl for her personality not her body even though kitty is very pretty" Fiona said giving Puss wink

"You know Kitty?!" asked Puss confused and shocked

"Well I wouldn't say know she stole all my diamonds when I was locked in the tower when Sherk saved me about 4 years ago now" Fiona said sitting down at the table while Sherk and Donkey were still in shock

"Did you speak" Puss asked curious to find out more

"Haha well I sort of said that if she had a chat with me she could have the diamonds as I thought I wasn't gonna get saved she accepted"

"That's my Kitty she'll do anything for diamonds" Puss said drifting off "So, what did you talk about?"

"You actually" Fiona said laughing a Puss's eyes lit up " She said a lot about you she misses you so much and she said how much she wants to slap your ass and how she thinks that you are one of the best cats she has ever met"

"Wow well er I erm" Puss was blushing very red as well he cared about her just the same he didn't really know that the feeling was mutual. Fiona and he talked about the plan to find her and that she was defiantly gonna come to. They'll leave the kids with Dragon, Wolf and the three pigs they did think that the babysitters were a little bit dodgy but it was all they had. Shrek and Donkey finally awoke from their trance and were a little bit confused why Fiona and Puss were laughing; remember that they were in a trance for like 2 hours I know crazy right.

"Er could you please explain what is actually gone on cause me and Donkey were like in some sort trance I think" Sherk said confused

"Haha Sherk you were like a statue" Puss said laughing after he finally calmed down he explained the plan to Sherk "Okay senor the plan me and Fiona made was that over the years we all know places and people Kitty know or have been, we decided to check out all those places see if we can spot her, with my senses and Fiona's strength we think it's a great plan and of course you two will be joining because Donkey's positive attitude and your well scariness it can't go wrong" Puss said smiling

"What do you think honey" Fiona asked with a warm smile on her face

"I love it!" Donkey shouted breaking out in to another weird song of his

"DONKEY COULD YOU SHUT UP" shouted Sherk at Donkey "Fiona are you sure you're ok with this" Shrek said looking at her concerned

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it" Fiona asked confused

"You could be pregnant" Sherk said a little embarrassed

"Well by the amount of sex you two have I would not be surprised" Puss said hopping of his chair

"Hey that's unacceptable at least I have someone that I love to have sex with, you just do it for money huh yeah that's how it feels cry you little hairball" Shrek said harshly

"Shrek I was joking and by the way I have now learnt that I will search for my loved one and I will only have sex if she wants to I will always respect that" Puss said leaving the table picking up his hat and sword going into the tree.

"Shrek that was completely unacceptable you don't even understand how much he cares about her and the pain in his eyes" Fiona said angrily going over to the tree to talk to Puss.

"Puss? Puss?" Fiona whispered as she was walking around the tree and climbing up it

"Fiona! …. What do you want" Puss said as he jumped down from one of the branches to the branch that she was on

"To say sorry of my husband's behaviour it was unacceptable I respect that you didn't go and thump him one I would" She said with a little smile on her lips

"I wouldn't want to challenge an ogre's strength" Puss said smiling "But in all serious are you pregnant"

"I don't think" Fiona said putting her hand on her stomach "Well there's one way we can check if I am"

"Senorita in the nicest of ways I am not having sex with you I'm trying to be clean for a bit" Puss said with his down

"PUSS by heck I want to have sex with you and you CANNOT say you are a virgin you've had sex like so many times" Fiona said pushing him

"I've only had it a few times" Puss said grinning "But wow they were amazing"

"PUSS back on the subject when you have Kitty you can have sex all the time"

"Fiona I said that I would respect every decision she ever makes" Puss said leaping of the branch beckoning Fiona to come

"Sorry Puss" Fiona said looking a little guilty

"Don't worry senorita so are you in on the plan" Puss asked showing his big eyes

"Puss you don't need to pull those eyes to get me" She said as she picked him up and lifted him on to her shoulder "Of course I'm coming"

Puss and Fiona went to go see Donkey as they knew he was still in on the plan but they didn't know about Shrek

"Sherk?! Honey?!" Fiona said walking over to the swamp with Puss

"Why do you call him that senoritta?" Puss asked confused

"What do you mean why do I call him that"

"Why you call him honey"

"Erm I don't really know I guess it's what couples do"

"Nobody in Spain does" Puss said with a smirk on his face

"I guess it's just us lot then haha" Fiona said smiling. Donkey and Shrek finally came out of the house and Donkey was very excited to go and this is how it went with Sherk…

"So Sherk do you want to come" Fiona said with a warm smile

"Well first I erm am sorry Puss I didn't mean that I guess I'm just worried about Fiona" Shrek said Puss

"It's senor we made sure that she is not pregnant" Puss said bowing

"Wow Puss you had sex with an Ogre" Donkey said looking disgusted

"NO for the final time I did not have sex with Fiona and why do you say Ogre with disgust your wife is a dragon" Puss said as he put his hat back on

"So how did you check if she was pregnant" Shrek said confused

"Easy I have had sex with lots of kittens and it's so easy to see if there pregnant" Puss said smiling "All you have to do is put your hand on their stomach and you'll always feel a bump if there pregnant even early on and I can safely say your beautiful wife is not pregnant"

"And Shrek I can safely say even if I was I would still help Puss" Fiona said picking him and putting him on her shoulder

"Okay I'll come but Donkey persuaded me anyway"

"How did that ass perused you" Puss said looking at Donkey curiously

"Will you stop calling me an Ass you hairball anyway I persuaded my best friend by my amazing singing" Donkey said as he broke into another weird song

"Yeah he said if I don't go he'll stay and sing nonstop and I could not deal with that" Shrek said putting his finger in his ear

"Well it's better than nothing" Fiona said to Puss smiling.

The first place they went to was an old abandoned hotel which Puss often used to go to get paid for giving the females a good time.

"Puss are you sure this place is good because this is giving me the heebie jeebies" Donkey said looking around at the cats hissing at them all except Puss

"Erm guys no offence to you but can you wait outside this place is dangerous for you guys especially ogres" Puss said looking down

"Hey Puss don't feel bad I would rather wait outside we'll be in the field up their come up when you're finished" Fiona said pointing up at a field

"Thank you amigos" Puss said as he waved them off and as he started to look around he saw somebody who looked rather familiar "Kitty?"

"I'm not kitty you bastard" the black cat said as she hissed at him

"Whoa chill senorita do you know where she is" Puss said backing away from her

"Do I look like I know where that bitch is!" the black cat said throwing a bottle at him as Puss retreated to the other side of the hotel

"Well somebody's at their time of the month" Puss muttered to himself

"What can I get you handsome" a white cat at the bar counter asked him

"Erm just some milk please" Puss said looking up at her "Wow aren't you pretty"

"Look handsome flattery is not gonna get you anywhere" she said as she put down a glass of milk for him "I've heard about you Puss in boots"

"What have you heard of me" Puss asked her curiously

"That you love to give girl's lots of sex and that you don't really love them you do it for money" She said as she turned her chair to him

"That is not true" Puss said looking down.

"Now it isn't but before it was wasn't it" She said lifting his chin up "I see that you have matured"

"How do you know me" he asked confused by how much she knows

"I get around I'm like kitty" She said as she served another cat at the same time "Kitty steals your possessions I can get information out of anyone"

"You know Kitty" he asked shocked

"Yeah of course I do" She said as she put her attention back on to him

"How?! Where did you see her last" Puss said as he leaped on to her but missed and landed behind the counter

"She did say that she missed you and I didn't know you missed her this much" She said as she wiped her fur "Anyway I don't only serve in bars you know I go down to prisons to serve the people down there too"

"I thought I recognised you Gabriella isn't it" he said as he got up and brushed his fur "I've been in prison a few times now"

"Haha I know" She said as she picked up his hat and put it on his head

"Do you know what prison she is in now" Puss asked picking up his sword

"Yeah but it's a long way away you'd need me to direct you to it" She said as she worked out the till for how much Puss would need to pay

"Then come with us" Puss said smiling

"What?" She asked confused she had never really been on an adventure

"Come with us please" Puss said showing his puppy dog eyes

"Well whose us?" she asked curiously

"I'll show you" Puss said as he tried to drag her out the hotel

"Wait Puss" She said stopping at the door "SAMMY look after the bar" she shouted to an old drunken cat

"You trust him with your business" Puss said sarcastically

"You got something to say about my farther" She said holding up her arm to slap him

"No no senorita what I meant to say was er I" Puss stuttered trying to calm her down

"Just kidding Puss don't worry yes he is my farther but he is a drunken old crone" She said smiling "So where are your friends"

"Follow me" Puss said as he went up to the field. When they got their Gabriella was very shocked

"These are your friends?" She said looking disgusted

"Have you got a problem these are my friends and I'm happy enough to call them family" Puss said glaring at her

"Oh no Puss I didn't mean it in that way I meant that I'm shocked by the diversity of your friends" She said smiling

"Diversity" He asked confused "I don't understand"

"Oh come on you have a talking donkey, a princess ogre, and Shrek" She said pointing at them

"YOU KNOW SHERK MADRE MIA WOMAN WHO DO YOU NOT KNOW" Puss shouted shocked

"I know Shrek because I was in the bar when the king went to asked you to kill him, REMEMBER"

"Ohh yeah forgot that bit" he said with a smile on his face "So do you like them"

"Well yeah they seem alright except the donkey creeps me out a little" She said backing away from Donkey

"Er Puss could introduce who this woman is" Shrek said coming over to him

"Oh sorry senor this is Gabriella and she knows where Kitty is I think"

"How the hell does she know where Kitty is I bet you just want someone to have sex with at night" Donkey said looking at him

"Ugh Donkey you never learn do you anyway Gabriella serves at bars and also serves in prisons she knows that Kitty has a long sentence in a prison of the island" Puss said to Fiona

"Puss are you sure we can trust her" Fiona asked Puss quietly

"Of course I am sure" Puss said showing his puppy dog eyes and Gabriella can do this to as she used them to try and pursued them to trust her

Gabriella's POV

I really hope these guys can trust me not because I'm bad but it's because well I think I like Puss and I know that he likes Kitty but well by how she described him he seemed amazing and now in real life he's even better well I guess I'll help him find Kitty and see what he thinks of me. His personality is amazing and caring. And don't even get me started on how good he looks.

Normal POV

"Okay she can come" Fiona said smiling "Welcome on the mission to find kitty softpaws Gabriella"

"Haha Thanks Fiona" Gabriella said smiling

Puss's POV

I like this Gabriella. A lot. No puss do not fall in love with her you can't you like Kitty remember. Or do I

Normal POV

Puss and Gabriella took the lead and were making their way to the boat that Fiona had hired and when Puss was helping Gabriella on to the boat Donkey noticed something that he hadn't really seen ever.

"Fiona come here" Donkey said beckoning Fiona over when they were on the boat

"What is it Donkey" Fiona said walking over to him

"Keep your voice low but look I know that when Puss talks about Kitty you can see the love in his eyes but when he's with Gabriella look" Donkey said pointing his hoof over at them "It's pure joy I don't know much about love we can all safely say that but I think Puss and Gabriella is better than Puss and Kitty"

"Well er I see what you're saying but really I don't know, when Puss sees Kitty how about we let him decide yeah?" Fiona said rubbing Donkey's head

_With Puss and Gabriella_

Puss and Gabriella were sitting on the edge of the boat and Gabriella was a little scared so Puss sat her in his arms (she was a small cat)

"Thanks for holding me Puss" She said snuggling into his arms

"Its okay baby being scared is okay but I am sure you won't fall but I'll hold you just in case" Puss said holding her in close

"So are you exited to see Kitty" She said as her face dropped

"I am but why is it when we talk about this your face drops I want to see your beautiful smile" he said as he stroked some of her hair down with his paw

"Er I erm need to go think there's a hairball" she said as she got up but as she got up she lost her balance and nearly fell but Puss has fast reactions as he caught her on her hips which made him blush a little (can we all just clarify Puss never blushes)

"Senorita are you okay" Puss said as he lifted her from the edge and brought her to the main bit of the boat

"Oh oh I guess I'm a little jumpy but other than that yeah I'm okay" She said brushing her fur when she only just realised that Puss still has his hands on her hips which made her blush and it also made Puss blush a crimson red

"Oh erm I'm really sorry" He said removing his hands but Gabriella stopped him and kept them there

"Puss don't say sorry I like your hands there" She said which made him blush even stronger then before (If that's possible...) Shrek and Donkey came round and saw Puss and Gabriella standing there looking in each other's eye's

"Whoa whoa break it up you two! Puss we are going to find your love and that means no flirting ok" Sherk said separating them

"No senor you see what happened was she was gonna fall so I had to save her and well you just came when I was just gonna take my hands of her" Puss said lying

"Seriously Puss next you'll be saying I just fell into her vajay jay" Donkey said sarcastically

"No you see what Puss said was partly true I did fall and Puss did catch me but I was the one that said keep your hands their because I liked it" Gabriella said with her head down

"Okay but no more flirting you two especially you puss" Shrek said pointing at Puss as he and Donkey went back inside

"Sorry Puss I didn't mean to get you in trouble" Gabriella said with her head down

"Hey Gabriella chin up and smile it doesn't matter and can I tell you something" Puss said as he dragged her in "I enjoyed it too" He said as he kissed her

"But Puss you love Kitty" Gabriella asked confused

"I do but you needed a kiss" Puss said as he went inside

"Wow…" Gabriella muttered to herself.

The boat finally got to the island but the little problem was that the jail was on the other side of the island. And the island was pretty big.

"Erm guy's just saying that the prison is like pretty far away so do you know any kind of transport" Gabriella said with a nervous look on her face

"My wife" Donkey said with a smile

"What?!" Gabriella asked confused. Donkey made a really quiet sound which Dragons can only hear everybody else was pretty confused

"What the hell are you doing Donkey" Shrek asked confused he got his answer when a gigantic dragon appeared

"HE IS MARRIED TO A DRAGON" Gabriella asked shocked

"Yeah he has children to" Puss said trying to hold his laughter in

"How did he fit the… okay I'm not even gonna ask" Gabriella said confused as they all got on the Dragon and travelled to the prison.

They finally arrived at the jail which kitty was at. Gabriella fell asleep in Puss's arms during the journey which Fiona and Donkey found cute but Sherk didn't like it as he had never seen Puss this close to a woman and he didn't want this mission to go to waste.

"Hey lovebirds were here already" Shrek shouted at them both as everyone else was of the Dragon except them two

"For the last time Sherk we are not in love" Puss said as he helped her off the Dragon

"Yeah yeah" Sherk said sarcastically "So what's the plan cat because I am sure that we cannot walk into a jail and take somebody out of prison"

"Look senor no offence but Sherk you need to wait outside Fiona Donkey come with me" Puss said leading them both to the prison.

"Sorry but there are no visitors today" The doorman said pushing them back. They had all discussed the plan and their plan was Fiona could get them in Puss to open the bars and Donkey just because they need the distraction

"Excuse me but I am princess Fiona" Fiona said standing up tall

"You really expect me to believe that" He said not letting them through

"Yes I do but I'll prove it to you" She said as she took out a certificate showing that she had blue blood

"Oh erm sorry madam go right through with your servants" He said letting them go through

They went down into the dungeons to try and find Kitty they were told she was right at the end of all the Dungeons which changed the plan a bit but Puss said that it'll work still. It was a pretty crap prison as it only had guards at the front and many people broke out no one really bothered but getting in is easy trying to get out is the hard bit

"Where even is this cat" Donkey asked looking through all the cells

"Right in front of you" Gabriella said smiling

"Kitty?" Puss was so shocked he didn't even expect to find her this easily

"Puss how did you find me" She said coming up to the bars smiling

"Long story but first we need to break out of here" he said with a grin on his face "Wanna help"

"Puss I'll do anything to get out of here I've been here for over 4 years now" She said trying to shake the bars

"Anything" He said with a cheeky grin on his face

"Anything" She said as she gave him a peck on the lips "Now get me out of here"

"Donkey come over here" Puss said as he got his sword out "Kitty please move back" he said as he gave the bars a sharp cut through the middle "Donkey you think you can kick them with your hind legs"

"Easily" He said kicking the bars down

"Fiona Donkey come with me" He said as he jumped through the bars

"Coming"

"Wow this cell is massive kitty looks like you've been bored" Puss said pointing at the lines on the wall "And what's this name on the wall oh mine"

"I was bored and I wanted to write down the love of my life" She said pressing herself up against him

"So you do love me" He said as he put his hat on her

"Yes you are the love of my life" She said kissing him passionately their tongues overlapping in a perfect rhythm. This made Fiona and Donkey a little uncomfortable

"Oh you are amazing my love" Puss said imbetween breaths

"And so are you" She said as she slithered her tongue further into his mouth

"Excuse me while you two are having tongue tennis us two have to well stand here and watch!" Donkey shouted trying to separate them both

"Sorry Guys wait where's Gabriella" Kitty asked confused to where her friend went

"She broke out herself if you see the tiny hole but as we are a lot bigger well I guess I have to" She said as she kicked the wall down "That broke my new shoes but I guess it was worth it"

"Wow thanks senoritta" Puss said with a smile on his face

The next day came faster than expected as it was a long journey back to the swamp and as soon as they got home they just fell asleep

"Ooooh it is too early in the morning to be up at this hour" Gabriella said as she woke up next to Donkey as all the babysitters had gone it was just Donkey, Gabriella, Sherk, Fiona, Puss ,and Kitty in the house well swamp

"Heya Gabriella I wondered where you went" Puss said as he gently removed Kitty from his lap

Gabriella's POV

What can I say I'm not angry at Puss or Kitty it's just that I feel uncomfortable when they are together I like Puss and I'm not jealous I just wanna well be with him shit that's jealous.

Normal POV

"Gabriella I can see it in your eyes" Puss cupping her face in his hands "Come outside baby"

"Why..." She asked as she followed him to the willow tree.

"Come sit on my branch of love" He said helping her on to one of the lower branches

"Branch of love what are you talking about I don't like you in that way I mean well" Gabriella said well stuttered as she was completely lying

"Gabriella I have seen and spoken to many girls and I can tell when someone lying and you're lying" He said rubbing her back

"You got me Puss okay I like you you're just like the best cat I have ever seen and I know you like Kitty don't worry I won't get in the way I'll get gone" She said as she jumped of the branch but Puss wouldn't give up that easily as he followed her into the forest

"SENORITTA hey! Wait up what if I like you to!" He shouted making her stop dead in her tracks

"What? No you can't love me that isn't possible you like Kitty" She said facing him and staring him in the eyes

"Well I may like you" Puss said with a grin on his face coming up to her but she dismissed his offer angrily

"DON'T BULLSSHIT ME" She shouted as she pushed him away "I am not letting you lead me into sex with your eyes and gorgeous ass"

"Gabriella that's an offer I am not letting you refuse" He said lowering her down on to the grass as he kissed her. He deepened the kiss as he put her hands her waist. When they finally broke Gabriella was crying but she was smiling to "I love you Puss with all of my heart" Puss's green eyes widened as a single tear fell from his eye no one had ever said that he loves them with this sort of passion. He hugged her tight, feeling the softness of her fur which made them both smile. Suddenly they were hungrily making out and they both knew what they wanted next. He kissed her down her neck on to her stomach. His tongue massaged her breast while his hand massaged the other. He kept switching places which made Gabriella feel incredible. Her moans made Puss keep on going. As he stopped and looked at her he saw her turn a crimson shade of red. Puss saw her nervousness as he asked her "Gabriella are you ok"

"Huh yeah I erm have never well done this before"

"Well I have don't worry I'll be gentle just do what your instincts tell you" Puss continued with what he was doing before heading down to the lower area. He started to lick her wet folds as she threw her head back and moaned in joy she put her paws around his head as she pushed him in deeper. She started panting harder and harder with every stroke that Puss's tongue made. Shadow gave her a final lick, which set of her orgasm allowing Puss to swallow her fluids. "That was amazing Gabriella" He said as he wiped is mouth "But it's too early in the morning to do the full completion, so does this prove that I like you"

"Let's go talk to Kitty" she said as she got up and kissed him on the nose.

"This is gonna be hard" He said as he took Gabriella's hand walking through the forest back to the swamp.

As soon as they got back into Shrek's Donkey gave them a strange look.

Donkeys POV

I can't believe those two had sex well part of it like I know that Puss has had sex so many times but well he said that he was gonna stay clean but well I shouldn't care.

Normal POV

"Er Kitty can come over here" Puss said beckoning Kitty to a secret room in Sherk's house

"Er sure Puss" Kitty said walking over to Puss and Gabriella

"Erm Kitty are you well on your time of the month" Puss asked embarrassed

"What?" She asked confused "Well I wouldn't say I'm on it but I'm pretty pissed why please don't say you're gonna give me some bad news"

"Erm we have some pretty bad news" Gabriella said with a nervous look on her face "Well I'm gonna go talk to Sherk how about you explain Puss"

When she left Kitty was getting a little nervous as she had never seen Puss like this "Puss what is going on"

"Okay Kitty don't get angry" He said as he sat down on the floor "Okay you know how I kept saying that you are the love of my life well"

"You like Gabriella don't you" She said offering her hand to help him up

"How did you find out…" He asked confused

"Donkey told me everything" She said smiling "How you two fell in love on the journey and how you two had sex in the woods"

"I am er I don't see er you" Puss stuttered

"PUSS chill I've got a boyfriend" She said hugging him "I was gonna tell you but after Donkey told me what he saw I was like better come clean"

"You have a boyfriend who" Puss asked confused "Then why was my name on the wall of your cell"

"When I was talking to Donkey he told me about how their was joy in your eyes when you were with Puss and it's the same joy in m eyes when I talk to Cliff" Kitty said sitting down dreamily

"You like Cliff?!" Puss shouted shocked

"Yeah sorry Puss" She said guiltily

"KITTY don't say sorry this is actually good" He said smiling now come on and introduce me to Cliff.

_**The End**_

_**Okay thank you for reading my story **_

_**Sherk- From the film Sherk**_

_**Donkey- From the film Sherk**_

_**Fiona- From the film Sherk**_

_**Kitty- From Puss in boots**_

_**Puss- From Puss in boots and Sherk**_

_**Cliff- From Puss in boot (The 'Ooooh' cat don't ask)**_

_**Gabriella- An original character that I made up**_


End file.
